


哥老官和海底捞哪个好吃点

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 高天亮突然发觉比喻文波早生四个月不是什么好事。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 9





	哥老官和海底捞哪个好吃点

**Author's Note:**

> 性转chap.3，写的乱七八糟，超级无敌旋风ooc。  
> 不知道想表达啥，可能是在写小狐狸跟小柴犬疯疯癫癫约一炮，可能是在迫害没了喊哥哥这种撒娇手段的高天亮，可能是在写LPL女性生理知识巡回讲座，也可能是在迫害喻文波...  
> 感觉生理不适就自行关掉谢谢^^

喻文波很坚定地认为他这属于被人绑架了，所以他认出高天亮以后先没收了打野选手的妈。

他心里暗自庆幸这崽种不会读心，因为他刚刚在想的东西实在太丢人了。

他想，老子中午怎么就没吃顿好的再上路呢，这怨气绝对够我变成火锅精。

十分钟前喻文波低着脑袋刷手机，拿队友的鞋跟当方向指引，被一下扯住了手臂拽偏了他定好的路线。AD选手目送队友勾肩搭背走远，在视野里缓缓变小，一句老宋救我还没出口就被捂住了嘴，“嘘，别叫啊水子哥。”他听见一个陌生的声音在跟自己说话，还带着隐隐的笑意。

他妈真遇上变态了？

可惜是个力气不够大的变态。

喻文波右手抓住那人纤细的手腕拉开，先深呼吸了一下，“哪个吊人整老子——我diao，高天亮？”

身穿黑红主色队服的少年低着脑袋站在他面前，两个人挤在不知道后台某间不知道原来是放什么的狭小储藏室里，距离被迫拉的极近，喻文波甚至能看到眼镜镜片下FPX打野选手颤动的睫毛，他脑子里思绪乱成一片，先想到的一个念头是高天亮这皮肤真是巨你妈好。

“看到我不至于这么激动吧水子哥，先把我放开好不？捏得怪疼的。”喻文波突然想到自己还掐着高天亮的手腕，赶紧松了劲，“哦，对不起嗷兄dei。”

“我以为你打完比赛走了呢，”两个人沉默的时间久了点，AD率先开了口，“有事找我？”他觉得这话略显尴尬生疏，可是他和高天亮也确实不能算熟——喻文波想，微信全明星那时候加上了都没聊过几句。

没聊过几句，然后上床了。他酒精过敏，所以不是酒后乱性，这事儿就是单纯地很没逻辑，很脑残，发生得很莫名其妙。

那时喻文波打完全明星赛抱着手机在发微博看评论，门被敲响的一瞬间他还以为是宋义进又要喊他吃夜宵去，他也懒得做形象管理，揉着因为喷了发胶而有些发硬的头发开了门，看到FPX的打野站在门口冲他笑。

高天亮还穿着全明星的队服，眼睛闪闪发光，“水子哥，晚上有事吗？”

“有，老宋…Rookie约我吃火锅。”他撒了个谎，明明一个小时前才刚吃完狗粮和火锅回到房间。

少年咬着下唇，“我能进去吗。”

喻文波不喜欢被不算太熟的人蓦然突进安全距离内，所以他一开始是本能地要拒绝的，甚至拒绝的垃圾话都到了嘴边了——他张嘴要说，“别啊王八哥，我跟人约好了马上就得走”。

结果高天亮歪着脑袋看了看AD，“不可以吗？”

被那双眼睛一看他什么心理防线都立刻败下阵来，“没有，你进来吧。”喻文波鬼使神差地在高天亮进来以后关上了门。

高天亮把软床坐出一个浅浅的凹陷，晃悠着腿，“杰克辣舞。”

“水子哥好像不太擅长拒绝别人？”

“真是出乎意料地善良呢^^”

喻文波嘴上忍不住脏他几句，“高天亮，到我房间来就是为了恶心我？不愧是史上阴阳怪气第一人。”

“不是为了恶心你啦。”打野选手忽然跪坐起来，那双狐狸眼又在笑意盈盈地盯着他瞧了，“想做爱吗？”

喻文波一下傻掉，思维在这四个字上粘滞住，实在是没法嘴回去了，只好颠来倒去地品着高天亮尾音上挑的甜蜜语气。

“试试看嘛，很舒服的。”喻文波觉得自己一定幻视出了高天亮脑袋上冒出的兽耳，不然怎么看着这么像狐狸精勾引人呢。

他想到刚刚吞下去的狗粮，咬咬牙，“蒜头王八，先说好，我不会让你这小身板干的啊。”

几天前才刚勉强踏进熟人这个分类里的高天亮圈住了他的脖子，笑嘻嘻地在他唇角啄了一下，“那必须听我水子哥的。”

然后他俩就滚上了床。

高天亮膝盖磨红了，腿分开跪坐在他身上，喻文波脑门沁汗，发胶被热度烘出点黏糊糊的感觉，眼里一片水汽的男生抖得实在厉害，他忍不住伸手扶住不盈一握的腰，从高天亮湿了又干干了又湿的背部摸出点和发胶相同的触感。

“哥哥…啊…好大…”

他们俩同时愣了一下，连带着高天亮往下坐的动作也停了，“哥哥？”喻文波被卡的不上不下有点憋屈，不自觉地加大了手劲把人往下按，“我记得你00的？”

高天亮呜咽一声掐住他肩膀，“慢…慢点…我来…”青年重新掌握了节奏，不急不慢地让湿热的穴肉裹住整根性器，“不好意思，出了点小问题，叫习惯了。”打野眨眨眼睛狡黠地笑，下一秒就被等他动作等的有些不耐烦的喻文波按倒在床上顶没了魂，喘着求AD轻点操，手指慢慢收紧，最终绞紧了床单。

狐狸精的锁骨被细细密密的痛感和酥麻占据，他勉强抬起手揩了一把眼泪，发觉喻文波正拿那对虎牙磨薄而脆弱的皮肉。高天亮短促地笑了一下，他想，像只精力十足的小狗崽，边不知轻重地操他，嘴还要找点事情干。

他在短暂的清明里听到喻文波模糊的问题，“你很舒服？”男生的刘海被汗打湿，连着他喜欢的长睫毛都有点湿漉漉的意味在，唯有一双眼睛还是晶晶亮的。

高天亮被那点光晃的恍惚，“难道…啊…你不舒服吗…”

他没听到喻文波的回答，只有锁骨重新开始疼痛起来。

喻文波干到一半时脑子突然转过弯来“习惯了”三个字的内涵，他和高天亮一样呼吸不稳，只能断断续续地问身下不敢大声叫唤而显得有些可怜的人，“你队友不是也来了吗…呼…找我干嘛…啊？高天亮？”天才AD似乎对上床也无师自通，断一次句就往湿软后穴里顶弄一下，高天亮被这种朴实的基本功操弄得半分回答的力气没有，只能跟着他的动作掉眼泪，试图扒紧他的后背。

结束以后喻文波还躺在床上，高天亮已经翻身起来有点踉跄地往浴室走了，一点精液顺着白嫩腿根往下滑，“因为你是我偶像啊——”

喻文波愣了一下，“啊？”

他想，说谎。

高天亮果然阴阳怪气。

什么柔软冰凉的东西摸到自己脸上来了，喻文波一下回神，发觉高天亮细白的手指正在自己的脸颊肉上流连，“怎么傻掉了？”

总不能说因为在回忆和你上床吧，喻文波尴尬地吞咽一下，“呃，没什么，你到底找我干嘛啊？”

高天亮轻轻掐了一下他的脸，“水子哥，把手给我。”他从鼻腔里发出疑问的哼声，但还是依言把手交到比自己小了一号的手掌里。

比自己大了小半年的人牵住他的手放在胸口上，喻文波想了想说，“胖了一斤的样子，最近吃的不错啊兄dei。”

面前的人怎么看起来有点无语和气急败坏？聪明AD持续思考中。

高天亮另外一只手把兜帽一摘，“水子哥，补补脑吧。”

喻文波盯着散落下来的长发目瞪口呆。

和当时一样莫名其妙，脑残，没逻辑，喻文波跟着高天亮鬼鬼祟祟地窜进虹桥天地的洗手间时想，连剧情都一模一样，这次又是他锁上的门。

高天亮显然因为喻文波刚刚彻底傻掉的模样心情很好，喻文波听见他说，“我还是第一次看见偶像这样。”

“什么？”

“看起来不那么游刃有余了。”打野冲他眨眨眼，“表面跟谁都热络，其实深交起来不熟的还是不熟，变着法子嬉皮笑脸地拒绝别人。”高天亮坐到洗手台上，把外套脱下来丢到一旁，“不过我觉得今天你不会拒绝我，连嬉皮笑脸也做不到。”

喻文波得承认高天亮这番心理剖析说的对，他确实擅长打着兄弟和玩笑的幌子在人际关系里促成自己想要的结果，但是端惯了架子他一时也放不下来，本能地想顶句嘴，“高天亮别叫了，谁说…”

高天亮突然贴过来，搂住他的脖子埋在他肩窝里，软绵绵地喊他名字，“喻文波…”

他所有的垃圾话都被这句甜得能掐出蜜来的呼唤噎回去，头发挠得他脖子有点痒，他闪躲几下，结果却只是让洗发水香气更嚣张地攻占他的嗅觉。

喻文波身体僵住，批话好像还是可以讲，毕竟严格来讲这是高天亮，但是跟一个女生批话连篇是不是显得我很渣男？

高天亮感受到被这么一抱浑身僵硬的松开他脖颈，他坐在洗手台上就比喻文波高了一些，抬腿去磨蹭喻文波下身，“电竞唢呐哑巴啦？”活像只偷腥成功的狐狸。

“你待会儿也说不出话了。”他憋了半天来了一句很无力的反击。

高天亮因为少年反复吃瘪笑得不能自已，被恼羞成怒的ADC拉过手臂咬了一口，“别他妈笑了，有个锤子好笑？”“疼啊。”

喻文波又手足无措了，他盯了一会儿高天亮白嫩手腕上的牙印有点心虚，小声问他，“真的疼？”

“没有，骗你的。想接吻吗？”

“操你妈。”

所以最后他们也没有接吻，至少高天亮不想管被小狗崽凶巴巴地拉低身体，掐着下巴咬了一口嘴唇的过程叫接吻——没有亲到不是问题，丢脸的是打野被这么扯了一下一时没稳住重心，直接从洗手台上往喻文波怀里坠落。他俩差不多高，所以高天亮觉得自己被喻文波接住以后还连滚带爬了几步的样子大概也谈不上什么小鸟依人娇小可爱，脸一下热起来。

“喂，高天亮…”喻文波喊他名字，被一把捂住嘴，声音从他肩膀处闷闷地传出来，“闭嘴，赶紧搞，搞完还来得及吃个海底捞。”

喻文波想不明白高天亮这话算是在约他还是在惹他，干脆直接上手开始脱高天亮的短袖。打野温顺地背过身将手举起方便他动作，喻文波边脱边想，他不喜欢高天亮这种神情，看起来对谁都没有防备，很像随时都会被吃干抹净的某种动物的幼兽。

短袖现在和外套丢在一起，高天亮腹部和大理石台面的边缘亲密接触着实在算不得舒服，而身后人站了半天也不见动作，他抬眼看镜子，发觉自己居然从喻文波的表情里读出了困惑。

“水子哥，别告诉我你是来厕所跟我玩罚站师生play的。”

高天亮感觉自己的蝴蝶骨被指尖轻柔地拂过，微不可见地抖了一下，等等，喻文波以前是这种热爱调情的类型吗？

喻文波试探性地挑起那根细窄的黑色绑带再抽出手指，打在皮肉上发出轻巧的拍击声，然后凑到高天亮耳边小声问了一句，

“高天亮，你会解你背上这玩意儿不？”

高天亮的脑子里出现了一个巨大的问号。

背上的玩意？什么玩意？我怎么不知道我身上有这么高级的东西？

一秒以后他好像想明白了喻文波在说什么，“我操，喻文波，你别是在说胸罩吧？”

AD指尖还在精巧钢丝搭扣上小心翼翼地拨弄，嘴上相反并不肯露怯，“啊，对啊，哥们好像…好像不太熟练，要不你自己来呗？”说是这么说，高天亮很确信他看到了喻文波通红的耳尖和不知道该落在哪里而开始乱飘的眼神，一下笑倒在洗手台上，还得分心去躲喻文波挠他痒痒的动作，“对不起对不起水子哥，我不笑了，不笑了…”他闹不过力气比他大的男生，高天亮笑得快喘不过气，软下声音讨了个饶，“我来我来。”

喻文波正在仔细观察高天亮的动作，他单手探到背后交叠着的布条上往中间轻轻挤一下，搭扣就利落地往两边散开去，忍不住卧槽一声，“好熟练啊兄弟。”

“有手就行的水准。”高天亮笑嘻嘻地把内衣放到旁边去回了他一句。

好像是在谦虚，但是被高天亮说出来怎么哪哪都觉得阴阳怪气？喻文波哽了一秒，便立刻揉上打野胸口两团软肉不客气地打算追回一城，

“你说你这么小穿它干嘛啊？”

这回换成高天亮噎住了，他难得冲比自己小几个月的人张牙舞爪一次，“老子也不想穿啊，总觉得箍着怪难受怪影响发育的，要不你去跟金泰相他们申辩一下？”

喻文波本来正玩心大发地捉着嫣红乳尖作弄，听到这话歪着脑袋思考了一会儿，“他们还管你这个？”高天亮边喘边没好气地答，“是啊，说…呃…说我不穿看起来太浪了…”他在心里接了一句，什么都不穿看起来当然色情。

他有些难以忍受喻文波对一具女性躯壳爆棚的好奇心，轻轻推了一下喻文波挤压着他胸肉的手，修剪整齐的指甲时不时刮过乳孔，下手不知轻重的AD用力到甚至让莹白乳肉从指缝中溢出来了一些。可怜的软肉实在被捏了太久了，高天亮不用看也知道一定留了不少指印下来，他疼的想掉眼泪，又吸吸鼻子憋回去，小声地跟注意力全在自己胸前的人抱怨，“水宝轻点捏，妈妈疼。”

喻文波终于想起眼前的人生理上还是个女生，触电一样撒开手，“有点好玩，没忍住…”AD小心地抬眼看他，像在解释什么，高天亮最受不了这种酷似小狗崽湿漉漉的眼神，亲昵地蹭蹭刘海以示宽慰。喻文波为了安抚他放弃了暴力的揉搓，像吃雪糕一样舔舐被折磨出些许红意的乳肉，时不时亲吻一下没被特殊照顾到也还是硬挺起来的肉粒。高天亮在队内做爱的频率说是纵欲也不为过，但是他依旧难以抗拒这种诡异的快感，不由得夹紧了腿发出舒服的哼声，手胡乱的摸上喻文波后颈把他按的离自己更近一些。

喻文波最后拿犬齿咬了一下涨大的红果，确认了一下高天亮没有露出疼痛的表情才去扒他裤子，高天亮急得很，在洗手台上随便蹬掉松垮的运动裤，两条光洁纤细的腿缠上喻文波的腰侧富有暗示性地磨蹭。

喻文波隔着棉质内裤轻轻按了一下会阴，“我操，这么湿？”他惊讶于高天亮的敏感程度，加重了手上的力度把布料往里顶，粗糙的质地立刻把柔嫩的软肉磨出更多的汁液来，隔着布沾湿了他的指尖。

高天亮张开嘴呻吟一声，喻文波又开始了，19岁的年纪确实该看什么都好奇，但是把自己晾在这里研究人体构造也确实他妈的过于残忍过于羞耻，AD晃悠了两下他的肩膀，把淫靡粘腻的银丝拉到他眼前，语气里全是惊喜，“高天亮快看…”

看个屁，看过好多遍了，他翻了个白眼，低头亲了一下喻文波让他闭嘴，“把我当标本呢杰克爱，咱俩今晚能不能吃到火锅就看你了。”喻文波两根手指送到他嘴边，打野满头的问号又窜出来，皱着眉看被刚刚的亲吻闹得耳尖发红的人，“干嘛？”“你上次不是拿…呃…油往那什么里面捅的嘛，哥们没…没带…”喻文波小声给他解释，别扭地省略了一些色情的部分，“总不能老是你来吧。”

高天亮干脆把湿透的内裤也脱了，抓着喻文波杵在那里的手往自己下身带，“不用我教你怎么弄吧？”他拨开花唇，让手指微微陷入湿热柔腻的穴肉里，笑嘻嘻地看着表情瞬间僵硬的喻文波，“要是水子哥不行我们俩现在也可以上小网站让你接受一下九年义务教育。”喻文波立刻急了眼，“你妈妈的吻高天亮，我行不行你不知道？”他胡乱地在花穴里搅动起来，毫无规律的戳刺让高天亮一下软了腰，喘息着让喻文波慢点作弄。

打野一只手勉强撑住身体不倒下，另一只手捂着脸当缩头乌龟，像是遮着脸就能听不到泥泞不堪的下身在摩擦间发出的色情水声一样，喻文波这小孩现在绝对把他当成了探索人体奥秘的什么益智类教育玩具，不顾他微弱的反抗变换角度揉弄他身体内部每一寸能触及的软肉。这种缺乏目的性，过于散漫而细致的前戏——虽然喻文波应该没觉得自己在做前戏或者调情——最容易蚕食掉承受一方所有的冷静自持。

高天亮感觉自己大腿腿根都在神经质地抖，被喻文波执着地欺负着而流出的淫水在洗手台上汇成一小摊，湿润到甚至有种要滑下去的错觉，他几乎想放下他在喻文波面前莫名其妙的矜持和自尊心向喻文波拿荤话求欢了。一般来讲，宠着他的队友不会心血来潮搞放置play这种花里胡哨的事情，哪怕真的一时兴起，大部分时候也会因为他的眼泪或者求饶而放弃，谁能顶得住高天亮几次三番软着声音带着哭腔的哥哥操我呢。

但是这是喻文波，他怎么能跟比自己还小的小孩撒娇。

高天亮从指缝里偷看低着脑袋的少年，他的神情欢悦单纯到和他在做的事情仿佛毫不相关，反倒显得此时腿张着湿得一塌糊涂的自己像是只勾引他落入这场淫荡性事的狐狸精。

他妈的，还是只没了年龄优势的狐狸精。高天亮想，不能拿哥哥恶心喻文波真是太可惜了，要不是他早生四个月也不至于次次在喻文波面前被动成这样，有什么事情是撒娇不能解决的，一次不行就两次嘛。

他脸上烫得吓人，伸长手隔着裤子揉了一把喻文波下身，也算是他现在能想出来最好的勾引方式。AD被突然的袭击吓了一跳，本能地往后躲，还在肆意刮弄多汁嫩肉的手因着姿势调整往上急促地挪动一下，拇指重重擦过硬挺的花核。高天亮毫无防备地被反击到最脆弱的敏感点，过载的快感在小腹盘旋，他只能在混乱中勉强拼凑出一句喻文波我操你妈，一大股蜜液就不讲道理地汹涌出来，甚至在喻文波抽出手指以后还在颤抖着向外淌水。

高天亮和喻文波都没讲话，一个在平息刚刚在身体里碾压过去的情潮，另一个…在消化新知识。高天亮看到那双晶亮的眼睛已经只剩脏话和叹息了，怎么这么能作啊，杰克爱简直是作精本精，一场闪电战硬生生给他拖长战线到现在。

小狐狸懒得思考玩原地失踪的他俩手机上会收到多少队里家长气急败坏的消息，拉过对着满手水液发愣一副今天开了眼界的样子的小狗崽讨了一个黏糊糊的亲吻，“喻文波，还做不做啊？”打野的气息不算太稳，短短一句话里还带了点气音，喻文波扯了点纸把淫水擦干净，抱着高天亮的窄腰往前面拖了拖，“你得问你还做不做得动，我身体壮如一匹牛。”

高天亮感谢上天没有给喻文波太变态的耐心，炽热坚硬的性器终于抵住了阴部，他看了一眼喻文波犹疑的神色福至心灵，配合喻文波的动作让穴口顺利咬住顶端，忍不住又叹了一口气。他并不是很习惯在这种事情上照顾别人，但是他又要说了，谁让这是喻文波呢。

喻文波感觉软嫩的媚肉在吸着他往里顶，于是他小心翼翼地顺着甬道插进刚刚拿手指玩弄过好长一段时间的湿软禁地，慢而轻柔的动作让高天亮有充分的时间去消化饱胀感和异物感，所以喻文波扶着他的腰捅到底的时候只剩下酥麻的快感和痒意在他神经里流窜。

喻文波也在喘气，他在高天亮漂亮的锁骨上啃咬出一个吻痕，再把黏在肩颈的长发剥离皮肤拨到耳后，沉在穴里的肉根才开始试探性地抽送起来。高天亮现在的姿势很别扭，腿圈在AD腰上，屁股半悬在洗手台外，尾椎骨和大理石台面磕在一起疼得他发慌，只能把重心放在喻文波身上靠他托着。

穴肉被破开，敏感软滑的内壁严丝合缝地贴合住阴茎的形状，喻文波忍不住挺动了几下腰，汁液丰盈地滴落在交合处，在摩擦间发出淫靡的水声，“你也太湿了吧高天亮…”虽然好像见识过好几次了AD也依旧想卧槽几句，被高天亮一把捂住了嘴。

带着纯良的表情说色情的话让高天亮羞耻感倍增，何况那个在啧啧称奇的人粗大的性器还抵在自己穴里彰显着存在感，“赶紧操我。”喻文波打了一下柔软的腿根外侧，抽出一点又大力撞开紧致的蚌肉，榨出一波又一波的淫液，偶尔蹭过敏感点逼得狐狸带了哭腔呜咽起来，反倒鼓励了聪明AD反复往那块能让他舒服的软肉上重重冲撞。

“喻...呜…喻文波…”打野想说话，组织好语言又被喻文波的操弄顶散好几次，索性放弃了这个想法，结果喻文波倒是停下来了，凑过去在他眼睛那里抹了一把，“高天亮，哭了？不舒服？”高天亮后知后觉地反应过来自己在哭，连带着喻文波好看的脸也看不太清了，冲人摇摇头，而喻文波似乎以为他在说谎在迁就，手指犹豫地往两人紧密贴合的地方伸去，然后准确地按住了那颗充血的花苞。

快感原本安分地堆积着，被这么刺激一下瞬间就窜到了顶，高天亮的小腿肌肉抽搐着，为了寻求安全感而本能地掐住AD手臂上的软肉，越收越紧，一大股汁液从深处冲出来淋上性器的顶端，浇得喻文波一愣，又因为被掐疼了表情变得扭曲，待打野呼吸慢下来才开口问候遮着眼睛不肯和自己对视的人，“兄弟有点狠啊，你他妈能不能放开老子，爽也不能这么掐着我吧？巨他妈痛啊我操你妈。”

不愧是20秒内哔声连天的杰克爱，高天亮没什么力气也还是笑出了声，松开手揉揉被掐红的地方，“水子哥，劳您大驾，能换个姿势吗，就算皮糙肉厚也磕得疼了啊。”

又有点尴尬的神色在喻文波的脸上冒出来，被擦干净眼泪的打野捕捉到，小狐狸亲亲柴犬崽子皱起来的鼻子，“刚刚爽的时候没注意到。”喻文波被他这句软话巧妙地顺下了毛，把高天亮翻了个身按在洗手台上，重新找准了穴口操进去。

高天亮被逐渐轻车熟路的喻文波捣弄得腰眼酸麻，一下撑不住上身，乳尖和硬质的台面碰撞出疼痛感，绵软地呼了一句痛，喻文波就停了动作去捞队服外套垫在两人身下，“将就将就。”他有点急促地抽送起来，胯骨因为有衣服打底撞得没那么疼了，高天亮晕乎乎地在心里夸喻文波一句，还挺牛，挺会就地取材。

打野之后就发觉了事情不对，这个姿势的身体体验虽然比刚刚面对面的好了很多，但是问题还是有点大。倒不是疼，一是他的乳尖和衣料跟着喻文波的动作反复摩擦着，几乎要爽到他麻木，二是他现在和大镜子面对面，不管是淫荡的表情还是胸口微颤的乳肉都直接映在两个人眼里。

简直在为自找麻烦这个词现身说法，高天亮手指扣紧了衣服，压着嗓子发出长长的呻吟，半是拒绝半是邀请地把腰往后面送，还分心嘱咐喻文波，“哥哥…哈…别射在里面…不…啊…不好弄的…”话刚出口高天亮就想打自己一巴掌，怎么又他妈喊哥哥，喻文波不吃醋，但是被小柴犬问到总是尴尬的——

喻文波果然开口问了，扣着他的腰捅得又狠又急，“哥们好像比你小几个月，你什么时候能记住我生日啊？”

高天亮转过头讨好地笑笑，“那…呜…弟弟？这是肌肉记忆，嗯…肌肉记忆…”被喻文波一记深顶抵在嫩肉上操得没了说批话的余力，喻文波凑到他耳边咬了几下耳垂，“姐姐。”

高天亮睁开眼盯了一脸促狭的小狗崽一会儿，然后毫不留情地笑出了声。

难得撒了个娇还被嘲笑的喻文波火气上头，把高天亮的嗓音都顶得断断续续的，他恼羞成怒发了狠，连续撞了花心好十几下才让笑声彻底变成低而柔软的哀求，“慢…慢点啊…要被捅穿了…”

喻文波的虎牙不安分地在蝴蝶骨上啃咬起来，“你妈妈的吻。”他边咬边闷闷地发了句话，高天亮把手搭他小臂上按了几下，算是示弱求饶，喻文波松了口，看了一眼头发黏在背上而让神态显得有点虚弱的狐狸精，心软了软，拔出性器在被拍击得发红的腿根磨蹭，还不忘捉住那颗阴蒂揉捏，高天亮哭喘着和他一起高潮了一次，淫水和精液黏在腿根和穴口混在一起往下流，场面看起来有点混乱。

被操哭的狐狸精看起来很糟糕，很淫荡，但是还挺可爱，喻文波边拿纸收拾着高天亮身上双方共同犯罪留下的一片狼藉边在心里评价。

他把粘着可疑液体的外套塞进高天亮包里，再递过眼镜，恢复了一点力气的高天亮勉强站直，揉了揉腰和屁股，“操，下次还是在酒店做吧，疼死我了。”

喻文波撩了一下打野的兜帽让变长了的头发隐没在阴影之中，“你说你啥时候能变回去啊？”

风有点大，高天亮冷得发抖，把脸缩进喻文波给他的外套里，只露出一双眼角发红的狐狸眼，扯着嗓子回答，“干嘛水子哥，迫不及待想喊我哥哥了？”

喻文波提到这个就生气，上车的时候掐了一把高天亮腰侧，“我喊你姐姐你笑什么？喊哥哥姐姐很好笑？”高天亮给了他一个诡异的眼神没有回答，开始闭着眼装睡。

两个00后站在临近深夜也没见少了多少人的海底捞前探头探脑地数前面还有几桌，时不时因为番茄锅和牛油麻辣锅底哪个最好吃掐一架，“冠军AD就这？就这？”“FMVP不懂吃辣你当你妈FMVP？”

双方在小学鸡骂战上花光了力气，直到服务员把鸳鸯锅端上来才从四仰八叉的状态里满血复活，结果又开始较劲，争着把菜往自己锅里放，“FPX平时不管饭的饿成这样？”“水子哥这脸型像一小时没吃东西了，看把孩子饿的。”

喻文波被这句人身攻击噎得差点把虾滑甩到腿上，恶狠狠地戳了几下泡在香辣牛肉酱和芝麻酱里的肉，突然抬头问把一张小脸埋在碗里吃面的高天亮：“我喊姐姐有那么好笑吗？”

高天亮呛了几下，嘴角抽动着边咳嗽边摆手，“我以为你会带我吃哥老官，原来你最喜欢的不是牛蛙。”

答非所问，喻文波还是掏出手机，给嘴里塞得满满当当的狐狸看了一眼时间，“人家都他妈下班了还吃呢，你要是顶得住连吃两顿火锅明天哥们就把你从基地拐出去吃哥老官，不过只能点辣锅，没有番茄锅啊。”

高天亮不置可否继续涮肉没什么声音，喻文波吃着吃着也就把哥哥姐姐这茬儿忘在脑后了，他也不指望小心思多到山路十八弯的高天亮回答，还不如省点脑子多吃饭，那话怎么说，唯有美食与爱不可辜负？

结果俩人分开的时候高天亮三步两步窜上车，给喻文波比了个看手机的手势，把拳头缩在袖子里挥挥算是说再见。

喻文波打开微信把消息还停留在“FPXTian”几乎沉底的那个聊天框扒拉出来对着发了会儿呆，直到二次元头像右上角窜出一个红色的3。

他点开，一句语音，一个表情包，和一句话。

“不觉得有内味儿吗”

李逵 欧尼酱呆死ki .jpg

他咬着牙点开那段语音，“哥哥，明早见。”


End file.
